An OC Christmas
by Logan-fireofall
Summary: Christmas party during the ToD!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, Rosario+ Vampire, Assassin's Creed, or Final Fantasy. ZJohnson owns Daisuke and Niji. KHLOVER4LIFE owns Mitsuki, Mixsuki, Angel, Tatsuo, Sarah, Killa, and Alex. KHLOVER4LIFE uses Mitsuki like I use Logan. ZJohnson uses Niji in the same way. KHLOVER4LIFE and I both own Cameron. Their members are Dyce, Roque, EMP, Slip, The Wreckers, Xain, Price and Dom.

Me: Merry Christmas everyone!

A/N: Sorry this was late. I have many stories going on at once and also had exams to study for. As for the name of the new world, while it is believed to be earth, there is no confirmation of that. The Lightning, Slip (Tristan) PoV sections is written purely by , so expect the writing style to be a little different in that part. The underlined parts in this story are the parts that are only canon in the ToD.

* * *

Logan's PoV

As I am putting the last few gifts under the tree, I hear a knocking at the door. I shout, "Nox, can you get the door. I think that it is Niji!" He opens the door and as soon as he does his skin turns purple. He casts dispel.

"Niji, why do you do this all the time?" Nox asks her.

"Because it is fun!" she says as she comes in followed by Daisuke who is carrying a whole lot of boxes.

He asks, "Where do I put these?"

"Anywhere around the tree, bat," I say.

"All right, wolfy," He replies to me then stacks the gifts around the tree.

"Logan, did you really forget to invite your own apprentice," I hear a familiar voice say near the door.

"Lea! I haven't seen you in a while. You have missed multiple training sessions," I say to him as he comes in closing the door behind him.

"Whatever, you will like the reason when you see why. Got it memorized?" he tells me and then I hear the doorbell.

"I got it!" Niji says and she skips over to the door and opens it, "Hello Suki!"

"Hello Niji," Suki says as she walks in with Tatsuo.

The both of them are carrying gift bags and Tatsuo says, "Their are more on the ship" as soon as they say this Nox opens a dark corridor and starts to bring Suki and Tatsuo's other gifts off of the ship. While he is doing that someone knocks the door close to me.

I open it and see Sarah and Aqua, "Hello Sarah, Hey Aqua," I start to blush but no one sees because Nox shoves me out of the way.

"Hey Sarah!" He says as she giggles and Aqua helps me up.

"Suki brought our gifts for us," Aqua says.

I then hear footsteps on the roof and walk outside, "Hey Roland! Killa! Cameron! The party is inside!" The three of them jump off the roof and walk in. I already have their gifts under the tree. I walk back inside and say, "There should still be about 15 more people," As soon as i say this more people come in.

"We're here, [censored]es! Now this party can start!" Yells the man with black pants, a black jacket with sky-blue designs and black shades with a blonde mohawk.

"Price, You really need to stop saying that every time we walk through a door," this is said by another man wearing black pants and a brown-white jacket with braids with blonde highlights on the end with glasses.

"Party pooper Xain," Price Replies

Suddenly, they're both kicked from the doorway and launched into the living room by a lightly tanned, spiked brown hair guy nearly taller than the doorway and he's wearing a black coat with white fur on the inside with black pants and black boots. "Move it, you're in the way," he says

He enters and is followed by four other people. The one in the front is wearing a black overcoat with a red scarf that's covering up his white mouth and nose, his chrome-colored hair strand hanging over his face. The middle man is wearing an all black pants jacket with skeletal designs on the front and back with fingerless gloves with messy brown hair and glasses. The second middle wears a black leather jacket, black pants with winter boots and slightly trimmed hair. The one on the end wears a black hoodie with neon designs, black pants, neon shoes with neon green headphones with his hair sticking out on all ends.

The one second to the end says, "Could you not try to destroy the house on the first day. We're trying to give a first good impression."

"What impression? The fact that we didn't destroy the house yet?" The one on the far end says.

I smile and shake my head, "Hey guys. How are you doing?"

"Oh you know stuff. This is Dom, Dyce , Slip, Tech and EMP," Xain says.

"Yeah we have met. I hope you'll have a good time here," I say to the group and they shrug simultaneously.

"As long as it involves meat I'm good," Dom says then walks into the living room.

"Royce! Watch the car," EMP shouted outside to the man and a horn honks in response. "Yeah well [censored] you too."

"This is gonna get crazy," Dyce says, "What do you think Slip? Slip?" He turned to see that Slip had disappeared and shakes his head in disappointment.

"I told you not to bring him," Tech says," He doesn't like these types of things."

"I brought him to help him with things like this. He can't sit around moping about she-who should-not-be-named," Dyce says.

"That is unless she's already here," Tech says and Dyce scowls at him and walks over to me.

"Hey Logan, is there any chance that you might have sent an invitation to a one called Lightning would there?" He says.

"I did. She should actually be here any moment with the rest of them. It wouldn't be a good Christmas without them," I respond, "I traveled with them until Aqua crash landed in cocoon."

"You did what?" He said at the time the doorbell rang.

"Oh, more guests, gimme a second," I said as I leave him and go to open the door and its Vanille, Snow, Lightning, Sazh, and Hope. "Guys, glad you can make it," I say.

"Nice place you have here Logan," Snow, who is wearing what looks like a black version of his trenchcoat that is buttoned up, the necklace he gave to serah, black pants, boots, and gloves, says with a bag of presents over his shoulder.

"Thanks Snow, If you want I can take those gifts for you," I say to him.

"I got it," Snow replies.

"How have you been Logan?" Sazh, wearing a white collar shirt, khaki pants and a green jacket, asks

"I have been good. So how have you five… Six? Who is that?" I ask pointing at the woman with the long brown hair.

"Name's Fang. Nice to meet you Logan," She replies.

"Nice to meet you to," I say thinking, 'Thank Etro I had an extra gift.'

Lightning walks through the door next and says, "We have been good. After the fall of Bhunivelze, we all caught up with each other in Etra. Nevertheless, I see you haven't changed a bit, Logan."

"Hey thats not true. I'll have you know that I've become a legit KeyBlade master," I say and Lightning smiles.

"Sure you have," she says sarcastically and I scowl at her just like I would've done to Price when he did something stupid.

'Oh crap, Dyce.' I thought. I had gotten caught up with Snow and the gang that I totally forgot about Dyce who was still standing dumbstruck. "Oh yeah, guys this is Dyce, a friend of mine. He is the head of a company that… Wait what do you guys do exactly?"

"Entertainment and battle advisory," Dyce says.

"… Right, that stuff," I say, "Would you all please follow me," They nod and I lead them into the main room where everyone else was sitting.

"There should be about eight more guests," I say to everyone.

"Yay to bar mitzvahs," Dom shouts from the kitchen.

"This isn't even close to a bar mitzvah," EMP shouts back and Dom comes out with a turkey sandwich in hand and a beer.

"Anything with meat and beer is a bar mitzvahs," Dom says as he sits down.

"Are they always this random?" Sazh asks Dyce.

"Only under special occasions… like this one for example," Dyce says then sits down near his team.

"Where's Akio?" Vanille asks me.

"He had some last minute shopping to do. He should be back soon," I say to her.

At this moment I hear the doorbell ring and I start to get up but then Hope volunteers to get the door. He opens it and Angel, Mixsuki, and Alex walk through.

"By the way who's that asshole outside in the silver truck?" Mixsuki asks.

"Is he chubby, has a long beard and curses a lot?" EMP asks.

" bastard was flirting me, I swear he looks like he's 30," she says

"Deux," All of says.

"Who's he?" Snow asks.

"One of the wreckers," Dom explains, "They're the mechanics that work and build the important shit,"

"So why aren't they in here then if they're a part of then?" Aqua asks.

"Because they're assholes," They all say in unison.

"Speaking of , where's Slipstream?" Vanille asks and Lightning goes pale and blushes at the same time.

"Dammit Vanille!" Dyce says and Vanille mouths sorry.

"Slip's here?" Lightning asks Dyce.

He takes a deep breath and says, "Yes. Yes, he is here."

"Where is he?" she asks eagerly yet angry and Dyce holds his hands up in defense.

"Easy there, Warrior of the Goddess. I don't know where he is, he bailed on me right when we first came," he explains then Lightning gets up and goes upstairs.

"Wow that was… tense," I say, "What happened between them?"

"Its a long and annoying story," Dyce says, "But it's important to him and thats all you need to know."

"All right. I am sure there won't be any problems though. Right?" I say to Dyce.

"… I can't promise that. Slip loved that woman like no one else," he says.

"He had no one else. It was always her," Tech corrected him

"So did they break-up or something?" I ask.

"Did you ask her?" EMP says.

"No, I didn't even know they had a history together at all," I reply calmly.

"I wouldn't even call it history. More like a war. Figuratively speaking," Price says and everybody in Xcution nods in agreement.

"Okay then…" I say, "I hope the house stays intact," Then they all laugh.

"You're funny," Dom says to me, "Funny guys tend to get cocky, wanna know what happens to cocky guys?"

I gulp, "I think I already know," He grunts then goes back into the kitchen.

"Is he always like that?" I ask Dyce.

"No, he's just an animal," he answers and that just leaves me even more confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say feeling somewhat hurt by the generalization.

"The way he acts is based off his natural instincts, hence is why we call him an animal. A big, young, wild, untamed, stupid animal," Tech explains.

"I heard that!" Dom shouts from the kitchen.

"Hmmm, wild and untamed. My kind of man," Fang says in a low, hungry yet sexy tone that now makes me fear her. The doorbell rings and I thank Etro for the escape and I speed walk to the door and its Akio and Jouji with some presents.

"Akio, thank Etro you're here," I say and grab some of the presents.

"Why did I miss something?" He asks.

"No… its just gotten a little dramatic over the past few minutes," I reply as we move into the living room and put the presents near the tree. "Guys, this is my brother Akio and my friend Jouji. Akio, Jouji, these are the guys."

"Hey," Akio says and everybody remains silent, "So… how's everybody doing?" he asks and nobody answers. He tries again but still no luck so they both go to sit down.

"As I said it has been a bit dramatic," I tell him and he nods.

As soon I finish sorting the recent presents I hear yelling coming from the front door and I see Sora being held back by Riku and Kairi, "Come on let me get my presents!" Sora is shouting.

"You won't be getting them until everyone is… Wait you guys are all thats left so as soon as you get in here and put your presents under the tree we can get started," I say to them and they bring sora in and tie him to a chair, leaving his arms free enough to open gifts but not enough to untie the rope, "Riku, Kairi, Isn't that a little overboard?"

"No. You should have seen him last year," Riku says.

I gulp and then notice Riku and Kairi heading back outside, "Hey I'll help you bring the gifts in," I say to them as they walk out.

"Thank you Logan," Riku says to me.

"No problem. It is the least I could do after you carried me through two floors in CO," I say to him.

We bring the gift in and after they are all set up Vanille says, "Can I go first?"

"Sure Vanille," I say to her.

This causes sora to pout and she grabs one of the gifts and hands it to a surprised Sora, "This one's for you!"

He says, "Thank you," then rips the packaging to shreds and the 'To, From' card lands at my feet. I pick it up and it reads, 'To: Sora, From: XcutionENT' I look back up at Sora and see that they gave him a chain with a orange-colored, sun emblem.

He looks up from it and the says, "A new key-Chain. Thank you Va…"

I interrupt saying, "It is actually from ," I hold up the card, "You opened it so fast you didn't look to see who it was from. We are taking turns giving gifts that are neither from or to ourselves."

"Oh…" Sora says, "Then thank you, you guys."

"Your welcome," Dyce replies with his hand over Price's mouth.

Sora puts it in his pocket and says, "I'll go next," He points at a gift and Riku picks it up and hands it to me. I take a look at the card and notice it is from Hope. I open it and…

* * *

Noxlag's POV

I notice that a few tears are falling from Logan's eyes. I take a look at it and the heart that has grown inside of me feels pain but I can't think of why. That is when i hear Akio say, "This… This is Dad's favorite cloak. Where did you find this?"

Hope replies "It was all that I could find of him when I went back to the hanging edge," That is when Logan stands up.

* * *

Logan's POV

"That means he might be alive," I say to Hope, "thank you very much for this. "

"Or that's all…" Price said before he got slapped upside the head by Dyce.

"Shut up." Dyce says.

"That's all what?' I ask Dyce.

"Oh nothing, silly talk, Price is an idiot, next present." Dyce motions towards the nearest gift.

"Alright, I guess it is my turn to select a gift," I say as I walk towards the tree. As soon as I pick up the present, Lightning finally comes downstairs and sits in a nearby chair. From a distance it looks like she's been crying for sometime, and thats something big when you talk about Light crying, "You okay Light?" I ask her.

She wipes her eyes before saying, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." Tech says. "You look like you just finished crying."

"I'm fine." she repeats.

"Light…" This time Hope speaks up, "please, tell us what happened."

It takes her a few minutes before she takes a deep breath and begins to tell us what happened between her and I guess… Slip.

* * *

Lightning's POV

Never would I have thought that I would see him again, especially here at this time. When I first heard that Tristan was here, my whole body seemed to freeze yet my heart was fluttering at the time. Of course I would feel that way, especially since the last time we saw each other we… we… we shared a moment, then out of my own self-preservation… I left him.

Well more like he left me but I could've stopped him. I let him walk out the door and out of my life. In the end, I ended up saving us all from Bhunivelze and his tyranny but the victory felt more hollow… and I felt more alone than ever.

I made my way to the stop of the staircase when I felt a different presence, was then that I saw the shadows in the attic begin to waver and I immediately go up into the attic. When I enter I see nothing but darkness except for the light coming from the window. Right by the window he stands there, looking out into the frosted sky his back towards me. I know he already knows my presence so its no problem that I walk towards him without an effort. He wouldn't hurt me, would he?

We both say nothing as I stand next to him, its been a long time since i've had a normal conversation… for us at least.

"Hey" I say, finally breaking the silence, but he says nothing to me, "Tristan."

"Why are you here?" he asks with a tint of anger which makes me hesitate for what I say next.

"I found out from your friend that you came here. So…" I start.

"So what? You can rekindle some type of friendship that we sort of had?"he interrupts me this time more irritated.

This makes me back up alittle bit as I notice the shadows starting to etch more towards me, "Tristan please…" I try to say but this time he gets closer to me.

"Do not call me that. Not anymore." He snarls this time I feel like the shadows encasing me and him inside the attic. "You lost the right to call me that when you let me go."

"I did it for…"

"You did it for yourself. You were so scared of being so alone that you would push the ones important to you away. That's cowardice."

When he finished it was my time to be angry. "Don't you dare call me a coward. I done more to help than you have. All you've done is more damage and ran away when it got too much for you to handle , just what do you think everyone will do once they hear what you did?"

"Is that a threat?" he snarls.

"Its not a threat, its a possibility." I say.

"Just like us huh… a possibility?" he says in a calm tone and that brings my anger down.

"Thats not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? If so why would you do that, especially to me." he says and this time irritation comes out of me.

"Don't use that as an excuse. I did it, get over it." I say then he pushes me back into the wall and he grabs both of my hands and puts them above my head. Just by being in this position it sends shivers down my spine of what would happen under different circumstances.

"You still don't get do you? I can't." he says with a staggering voice, " No matter how hard I try… you always stay in my head. You're a curse and a pleasure at the same time, Claire. It pains me knowing that you're not beside me… I miss you… I miss you so much… my light. Why didn't you stop me? Why did you let me go? You're the only person I'll ever love. Without you… I might as well let go of it all."

I knew about the pain that would come to him when I did what I did but I didn't know it would go that far. I'm his light… his only sense of living… and I pushed him away. I didn't want to leave him, I wanted him to be beside me, holding me, loving me but the burden of Etro was more important to me than his love, at the time. It was a stupid decision that I'll forever regret.

"Tris… don't think like that." I try to reassure him but the angry version of him comes back.

"Why would you care what I did? Its my soul, so its my decision." he says.

"Because I still care about you. Even if its not the same as before I still want you to live. Its not worth dying for." I explain to him but it doesn't seem to reach him. His face comes closer until our noses connect, my heart playing a drum solo with his body being so close to mine.

"What is anything worth anymore if one doesn't believe in himself… or the one he loves?" he says then lets me crumble to the floor. He walks over to the window and picks up his coat and opens the window letting in the cold breeze

"This time don't follow me." he says as he jumps out of the window, evaporating into the shadows. I could've stopped him, I could've told him how I truly felt, I could've told him that its not too late and that we could start anew, that I wanted the same thing…but I didn't. Again, I didn't stop him. Again I cried and again… I let him walk out of my life again, this time… forever.

* * *

Logan's POV

I sit down shocked by what Light said then I look at the to from tag. It says, 'To: My Light From: Tristan'. I decide to go and get a different gift to give. I start to walk towards the tree. As I do Akio stops me and says, "Give it to her."

"Even after her story? Look it is from Slip. I don't think she would want this right now," I say to him. I hide the gift the go and get a different one from under the tree and get the one from Snow to her.

I take it over to her and she looks at the tag and then opens it, "Thank you Snow," She says as she holds up Serah's Crystal tear. Lightning puts it in her pocket and walks over to the tree and picks up a gift for Suki from Xain. She carries it to Mitsuki and when she opens it she pulls out a golden charm with ruby in the center in the outline of a star.

"Is this a wayfinder?" she asks. Xain nods and she says, "Thank you very much Xain."

"Oh its no biggie, the only problem with that was actually finding a ruby." Xain joked and Suki laughs. I grin when I see the look on Tatsuo's face. Suki then get the next gift. It is for Nox from Niji and Daisuke. He opens it up and is a pack of pokemon cards.

He smiles and puts the pack aside then goes for to a very large one that is from Daisuke and Niji to Sazh. He opens it up and it is a snowboard with a chocobo design, "That's pretty cool!" He goes up to the tree and grabs a gift that is for Xain from Price.

"Oh… well, well, well. I wonder what you got me?" Xains asks Price and he snorts.

"A bag of flaming [censored]. Fits you well." Price answers.

"Don't be surprised when you find yourself in the stone age." Xain replies.

"Good then I can finally meet my ancestor and slap him from ever making you born into this world." Price retorts only more serious.

"We're twins you idiot. I was born before you so if i'm not born neither are you." Xain says , matching Price's intensity.

"Then I'll kill you." Price says as he stands up.

"Bring it, boy-toy." Xain snarls as he also stands up and gets in Price's face. Then both of their heads come together in a snapping fashion making them bump their foreheads and fall back on the couch. The person revealed to do that was Dyce.

"Enough, just open your damn present already." He shouts before sitting down.

Xain rubs his head before opening his present and inside was a plastic box. He takes it out and opens it and the aroma of food fills the room.

"The [censored] is this?" Xain asks his brother.

"Jerk chicken. Your favorite." Price says and Xain scowls.

"No its not, its yours. This is not even considered a legitimate gift. Its just food." he says.

"So that means you're not gonna eat?" Dom asks, Xain and Dyce face-palms as Xain gives Dom the chicken. Dom ravishes through the chicken and sometimes biting through the bone. Its then that I notice that Sazh is staring deeply into the chicken as if he saw a ghost. Then he faints.

"What's wrong with him?" Dom asks with food in his mouth, "He's never eaten chicken before?"

"No. I guess when he thinks of chickens, he thinks about Chocobos." I explain and the hunger in Dom's eyes brighten.

"Can you eat them?" He asks eagerly and I stand mortified, 'I now understand why they call him a animal, he just eats and eats.'

"No… wait… actually… no… no,no,no. We don't eat them, we ride them," I say and he tilts his head like a confused dog.

"Why ride when you can eat it?" Dom asks, " I mean haven't you thought about it. Taking that big ass bird. Dunking it grease, listening to the sizzle as the body fries, the aroma of well cooked meat filling the area. Then after its done, you rip the leg off and slowly chew it bit by bit. Savoring the moment as multiple flavors shoot into your mouth and clogs your senses. You relve in the moment as you let your inner beast take over. Then as quick as it came the leg's gone. Then you move on to the rest of the body. The wings, the breast… the other leg."

We all grow quiet after he's finished ranting. I see a bit of drool flow out of his mouth and his features become more… beastly. His eyes a bright-red, his cheek bones become more slanted and I could see the trace of fangs appearing. My inner-wolf suddenly begins to pound as if it were a near a rival wolf. Then again, I didn't know much about Dom or his "stigma" as Dyce calls it. So who knows, maybe he's just like me or something more.

"Dom… Dom!" Dyce shouts and Dom's features return to normal. "You there?"

"Yeah, what?" He asks as he puts another chicken in his mouth and sucks the meat off.

"You almost gave in to the beast. You should really learn to put it on a leash sometimes, it increase your natural urges thus making you succumb more to it," Tech explains.

"I can't help it. I just love meat," Dom says as he puts another piece of chicken in his mouth. Then without a notice, Fang grabs Dom by the arm and drags him into an undisclosed area. Then once again, silence.

"Should… should we go after them?" Sarah asks, timidly.

"Not if you wanted be scarred from their ravenous [censored]ing," EMP says.

"EMP… its christmas, watch your mouth," Dyce says like a parent would scold their child.

"What. It's not a secret. Did you see the way she was staring at him? She would've killed someone just to screw Dom," Emp explains and I just cringe at that image.

"Its time to move on from… that… whatever just happened," I say and Xain goes to pick up another present. This time the gift is for Dyce from Slip. Dyce opens it and its chain with the Xcution symbol on it.

"Sweet. I would thank him if he was here." Dyce says and Light puts her head on her knees.

"Hey Logan." she asks me, "Did Slip get me a present?"

I remain silent for a moment, "No, he didn't…" I lie so that she doesn't get upset again and blame herself. I look over towards her and think I see a tear welling up in her eyes but I blink and there is no sign of any crying or tears.

Dyce goes to the pile of gifts and picks up a letter and gives it to Lightning. "Read this."

She reads it and smiles, "Thank you Dyce." Then she gets up grabs her coat and heads outside.

"Where is she going?" Snow says as he gets up.

Dyce smiles then goes to pick up a gift for Snow from Nox, "Motivation," he says as he gives Snow the present and Tech rolls his eyes.

He opens it and pulls out a key, "It is for a motorcycle since you don't have your Eidolon anymore," Nox says, "It should be out back."

"Thanks!" He runs outside then calls out, "Where is it? I don't see a motorcycle out here."

Nox walks towards the door, "What do you mean it should be right… Where did it go? It had to be placed right here! It had no miles on it!" Nox stabs his gunsword into the ground. "Someone jacked the bike!"

"I swear it wasn't me." Price says.

"Then who did it?!" Nox screamed.

The sudden revving of an engine brings our attention to a group of three guys dismantling the leftovers of what appears to be the motorcycle.

"Guys!" Dyce shouts bringing their attention to him, "What are you doing?"

"This bike was a gift for Snow!" Nox shouts.

"Who da [censored] names their child after da weather?" the one with the large beard and scully on says.

"The same who would name a fat-ass like you Deux," The one with a black and white scarf with shady brown hair says.

"[censored] you ya dumb brit," The one called Deux says.

"Don't insult my homeland you bloody reject of saint nick," The other man replies.

"Royce! Deux! Shut up!" Dyce shouts, "And fix that bike."

Deux groans before saying, "A'ight boss. You heard em. Wreckers work this [censored]." As quick as it was dismantled it was repaired just as quick. After they were done, Royce put the bow back on it and stepped aside for Snow to come and see it.

"It looks just like the Shiva sisters!" Snow Exclaims, "This is so cool! Thank you Nox!"

"Ahem." Royce says.

"And you guys too, thanks wreckers." Snow adds.

"Don't sweat it kid. We do this for a living." Royce says.

"Nice to finally get some recognition for what we done." The one with a ski mask and a skull imprinted on it says.

"Shut it, Zero." Dyce says, "Lets get back inside its too cold for this."

"Yeah," I say then ask the wreckers, "You three want some hot chocolate?"

"Oh so now you care?" Royce says, " I mean as if we didn't get enough before, like I enjoy being out here in the middle of [censored]ing winter! Freezing my bloody balls off while Dommy over there is busy [censored]ing the dumb brunette and now you want to ask me if I want some god damn hot [censored]ing [censored] coco?!"

"I had left the garage door unlocked and the heater is on in there," I point out.

"Oh now you tell me after my balls gone blue huh? Jeeze [censored] americans." Royce says then walks into the garage.

"Is that a yes to the chocolate?" I ask him

"Yes it is!" Royce shouts and I go and get the hot chocolate and bring it to them.

"By the way, blame Price for you not knowing about the garage. I told him to tell you," I say as I hand them the drinks.

"I blame the government for [censored]ing up with my cash. So I hold out on this one." Royce says as he takes a sip.

"You know I meant Price, your co-worker right?" I say to him.

"Is it a difference?" Royce asks and I laugh.

"You guys are pretty cool," I say.

"But they're assholes." EMP says.

"I don't see it. The only A-Hole I see in your group is Price," I say to him.

"Hey!" Price shouts.

"But they destroyed the bike I was giving to Snow!" Nox replies.

"Then they improved it by adding a better engine and such," I explain.

"Try living with them. Trust me they're assholes." EMP says.

"Well lets head back inside," I propose and we all go back in.

"Alright Snow, it is your turn to choose the gift," I say.

"No problem!" He replies, then goes to the tree and grabs a gift for Hope from EMP. Hope opens it and a silver chain with an engraved picture of Nora on a metal plate. I see a single tear fall from Hope's eyes. I smile and then turn and give a small glare to Akio.

Hope quickly goes up to the tree and grabs one for EMP without looking at who it is from. It ends up that it was another gift from Niji and Daisuke. He opens it and it is a Wii-U.

"A Wii-U. Couldn't get a PS4 could ya?" EMP says and Daisuke scowls.

"Hey be happy we got you something. We could've given you a GameBoy." Daisuke replies. A few people laugh then EMP goes to the tree and grabs the gift for Aqua from Noxlag, Jouji, and me. She opens the small box and a black chain with a pulse brand on the end is inside.

She summons her keyblade and switches the chain and it looks like my keyblade with a blade made of water. She dispels it and then hugs me. She then grabs a gift from Suki's group for me. I open it and pull out a skateboard, "Thank you guys!" I then go and grab a present that is from Xain to Niji.

She opens it and and golden chain with a moon stone comes out. She jumps in excitement and hugs Xain before sitting down and putting it on.

"Wow. It even changes color, thanks Xain." She says then turns his skin to a hot pink. I cast dispel and his skin turns back to normal. Niji goes to pick up a present and the gift is to Me from Dyce. I open it and its a rock tied to the rope.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Just a prelude to what's coming." Tech explains and I become more confused.

"What's coming?" I ask again and Price smiles deviously.

"Just wait and see… initiate." Price says when suddenly a white flash appears in the room and a man stands in the middle of the room. He has pure white hair, pale skin and bright green eyes.

"Roque, what are you doing here?" Dyce asks Roque.

"Its Master Slip. He's in trouble." He explains and Dyce appears shocked.

"What?! What happened?" Dyce shouts

Rogue explains, "He went over to the hill that stands over the lake when… someone else came to him. I didn't know who it was but it was a female and I believe she had pink hair."

"That's Lightning," Snow says.

I pull out my gunsword, "Did she have a weapon like this?" I question as I hold out my sword.

"Sort of, I only got a little a bit of her face before they fell." Roque adds and we all gasp.

"They fell? Do you mean they were defeated or that they actually fell off a cliff?" Roland asks.

"They fell off the cliff. I didn't notice the hill was beginning to collapse… all I saw was her falling and Master Slip jumping after her. I came rushing back here to get help." Roque says and Dyce stands up and walks to the door.

Snow grabs the keys to his new motorcycle and then says, "I can fit one more and I am sure there's enough room for the members of in their van."

Roland shouts, "We'll keep up in the trees," Killa, Cameron and him get on the roof ready to move.

"We don't need the van." Dyce says and motions to Price, "go get Dom."

"Hah. No way jose." Price says then Dyce growls and shoves him out of the way. A little later we all hear a scream then multiple voices shouting. Finally, Dyce comes back with a shirtless Dom.

"What the heck man?" Dom shouts.

"Shut up. I need you to track Slip." Dyce commanded.

"Why, what happened?" Dom asks him and I explain the situation to him. He nods then goes outside, barefooted by the way, and hunches over the ground, his legs start to bend, his muscles start to bigger and longer, and his skin turns into a pale silver fur. Its then that my wolf-half starts to try to take over again. I quickly leave.

* * *

Noxlag's PoV

I see Logan rush off upstairs, probably to his room on the third floor. I also see Dom or what appears to be him, start off. I go outside and ask to Snow, "Mind if I ride?"

"Not a problem Nox." Snow says and I hop on. He turns on the motor and we follow Dom.

* * *

Lightning's PoV

I didn't expect to travel in the snow during christmas. I saw myself being with my friends, sitting by the fire and drinking hot chocolate with a cookie. Instead I'm out in the snow searching for my boy- ex boyfriend. I always hope that we are still together or there is at least something was still there between us, its pathetic to think that especially after what just happened in the house. If he was serious about ending his life then the least I can do as a friend… is at least try to stop him.

After a couple minutes of wandering in this endless forest I finally come to the conclusion that I'm lost. Of course I would get lost out here, I just came out into the forest hoping to find Tristan in some conveniently placed hill or something. Now I'm gonna freeze to death, this is probably some cruel way of karma thats trying to get me back or something but whatever it is… its working.

Its then that the snow starts to pick up more and I seriously believe that something's out to get me that, out of the corner of my eye, I see a little piece of a shadow waver before turning right and flying of a tree. I follow its trail until it eventually evaporates leaving me at the bottom of a hill. I trudge up the snowy terrain, the snow sinking to the inside of my boots.

I finally reach the top and I see him. Once again his back is to me and the shadows encases his whole body, except his head, from the snow.

I try to say something but Tris beats me to the punch, "I knew you would follow me. You weren't always the one to follow the rules."

"I guess we're both renegades in our own way." I say and I could see him smirk. I walk closer to him, my hand near his back but he etches away.

"Tristan. Don't…"

"You wanna know why I hate snow. Its always so calm, you're so excited when it first comes then the next day it piles on and on… until the wall you built finally gives out and collapses… and the snow you once loved suffocates you until you can't even breathe. The only wish you had was that you could've done something to prevent it… but in the end you decided to love the snow and it killed you because of it."

I become confused, not understanding his explanation, "I don't get it."

"Of course you wouldn't after all… you're the snow. The hard, shallow snow that continues to build breaking the walls that protected me since I was little." He adds then I finally get it.

"You're saying I'm the snow thats gonna kill you?"

"…"

"Why would you even think like that!? This is me we're talking about here. I would never… never do anything to hurt anyone I cherish."

"…"

"Tristan!" I say more peeved and this time I walk in front of him but his eyes are covered with his visor, "Dammit look at me."

"I'm not gonna kill you. I wouldn't even know how to," I say but he still doesn't look at me.

"The snow… the snow kills the person in the end… but I know how to prevent it," He says. I stare at him, confused once again until he pulls out his sword.

"No… no, no, no Tristan no. You can't," I say but he pushes me aside and moves to the edge, "Tristan Dramuid! "

"What!? What else do you want from he? My sympathy, my brain, my heart… oh yeah you already took that. What else do you want?"

"I want you to live!" I shout then I pull out my gunblade, "I won't let another person die in front me again. Even if it means I… if I… if I have to fight you I will."

Tristan smiles then chuckles under his breath, "You won't fight me, Claire."

"Try me," I say strongly but the grip on my blade says another thing. I want to protect him but this is Tristan. My Tristan, of course we fight but not like this. Not when someone's life is on the line, especially when it so happens to be his life.

"If thats so… then do it," I try to talk but he's close to my body this time. He unflips my blade and moves it to his throat.

"Do it. To protect someone you need to remove them completely," He says as his visor unclips showing his beautiful, crystal eyes. I quiver as I see the seriousness in his eyes as he sees the fear the mine.

"I… I won't," I finally say.

"More like you can't," He says then moves to the edge again. He holds his sword in the air, the wind bouncing off it creating a woosh sound as he moves it, "Such a shame, I will never bear this sword again… so many memories."

My heart drops as I see him draw the blade closer to him. It seems as if time freezes as it gets closer to his chest. I'm gonna lose him, I'm gonna lose the only person who cared about me. He'll walk out of my again and I'll be forever alone… once again.

'Then do something about it, you don't want to live with the fact you didn't do anything to stop him.'

As much as I hate my conscience at order times. This time its right, twice I let him walk out and I felt mad at him but mostly myself. I wasn't strong at that time or certainly the first time but it won't happen a third time. I love him too much to just let him die in front me. I run towards him, one of my arms reaching the sword and the other around his waist.

He stumbles from the impact but he still has a vice grip on the sword. I never heard the ice cracking under the pressure. I hadn't notice the edge starting to slant until it was too late. Everything had went so fast after that, but throughout the chaos the only thing that raced through my mind was Tristan's safety. This moment reminds of the many others I came across with someone's life in the palm of my hands.

I let those people die, their faces still in my head causing me pain. Usually Tristan would be there to comfort me but he wasn't and now... I might never get that comfort again, how selfish of me. I finally decide to do what is necessary, to finally do the right thing. I gather my strength and toss Tristan away from the edge and into the snow behind us. The last thing I see is Tristan's face of disbelief as the edge disappears along with my soul.

* * *

Tristan's PoV

I hadn't registered that the edge would give out neither did I know why. Maybe it was the combined weight or just a coincidence that it happened. What wasn't a coincidence was Light pushing me away from the current danger. The last thing I saw of her was the pained look on her face as she looked at me.

"Claire!" I scream her name at the top of my lungs. My body acts on its own as my legs start moving and I place my sword on the ice and launch myself towards her. The wind clashes with my eyes but they mean little as I focus on Claire. I seem to be getting nowhere closer so I use my shadow control as a boost and I find Claire in my reach.

I reach forward and touch her shoulder and she reacts by grabbing my forearm and I pulled the rest of her body to me. Before we could get any closer to the ground I take my blade and stab it in the ice, it drags along the ice creating a long line before stopping completely.

We both hang, suspended from the icy lake by my one arm and blade. Claire clings on my neck, the pressure goes to the point of choking and her heavy breaths ring in my ear. Its a good thing her head is on my shoulder so she can't see my blush, how do I become aroused in this situation I have no idea.

"Claire... Claire... are you okay?" I say finally breaking the silence.

"Why did you catch me?" What.

"Wha-"

"Why did you catch me?" She repeats. I dumbfounded by what she said.

"Why... why did I... Claire are you insane? You we're gonna crash into a frozen lake, of course I'm gonna save you." I explain, this time she looks at me, her blue eyes glowing.

"I didn't want to be saved." she says and I stare shocked and confused, "I chose to save you. I chose to replace your life with mine. There was no need for you to intervene."

"Intervene? Claire you were gonna die! What was I supposed to do let it happen?" I respond back, more angry.

"My fate was chosen when I decided it to happen. Your life was more important than my own."

I can't believe this."Wha-what! What gives you the right to chose what to do with someone's life?"

"You seemed to care less about your own, so I decided to do it for you. I gave you a second chance, now you wasted it on something worthless."

Worthless? Does she mean mine or... oh. Now I understand. My anger subsides to sympathy as I as her head drops.

"You picked someone... who would blame someone else for her own weakness. Who would make excuses to back her own because. Who would push her loved ones away in the name of a false justice." her voice starts to crack and I see tears starting to emerge, "I wouldn't pick that person because that person has nightmares of the grueling past and would seek the comfort of another just so she could feel better. Who took advantage of one's love and...crushed it without hesitation. I wouldn't pick her... I wouldn't pick me."

Her head falls into the crook of my neck and I feel some of the tears on my neck. Light would never show her true feelings to anybody else, I guess the burden of taking care of your little sister at a young age changes a person. Having the armor of a warrior but the heart of a teenager, it makes me think that maybe it was easier for her to be near me. I was her shield, her protection from the outside. Once I was gone, she would put the armor back on and hide her true self from the world.

Instinctively, my other arm holds her closer, once again the arousal comes back. Etro, what's wrong with me.

"I would. I would pick you... because you're worth it." I say and her head looks at me, "Even though you won't believe it, I do. Because you're the greatest person I've ever met. You're strong, friendly, caring, wise, headstrong... and beautiful. You took a man who was in his darkest point of life and showed him a way to the light, I'm forever indebted to you for that. Not to mention you saved the world, any man will be blessed to have someone like you in their life. I know I did.

You're... you were my one, true love. My light... and I'll never forget the moments we had with each other. So if you wanna move on from me thats fine, I let you walk but I wanna make sure you're not being held back... especially by me. I was reluctant to let you go. To finally realize that I wasn't able to be with you anymore, I was ignorant and childish just like you said. I wanted to keep you all to myself but know I understand that what I seek is now unattainable. As soon as we get out of this predicament...I'll leave your life."

She doesn't say anything for a while, the wind howling in between us as I wait for what she says.

"I don't want anyone else...I want you." I blush again but she can't see it, "I don't want you to leave, I don't wanna be alone and I don't want you to die. I want you to be here...with me again. I wanted to say this a long time ago but I was scared... scared that my love with you would cloud my judgement. Ever since then I regretted it. I want you to be with me, to hold me, sleep with me, laugh with me but most of all...I... I want you to love me."

The blush comes back greater but this time I acknowledge it. I can't deny her feelings because I feel them too. I never stopped loving even when we apart but I'm no fool.

"Why should I love you back, hmm? You could say this and do another thing later."

"Because...Because," she hesitates and averts her gaze. Possibly thinking of something clever to say instead she starts to whimper then come the tears.

"Its because I'm sorry," she says through her sobs, "I'm sorry for whats happened to us. Mostly because of me but I just wanna let you know that I'm sorry. I don't expect for you to love me back but it would give me some peace if you forgive me."

I sigh and look up at the dark sky. "The snow stopped" Claire looks at me, her eyes still red and confused then looks up herself.

"Yeah... yeah it is," she agrees.

"Claire, look at me," I say as I lower my head to her vision, "You don't need to apologize to me for anything. Part of it is my fault too besides in order for future progress you need to forgive the ones you love... and I've already forgiven you." I see the tears start to remerge and I use my hair to wipe them off.

"Don't cry, its unfitting of you. Also I vowed to never make you cry again, hmph, some job I'm doing." For once since we've got stuck she smiles. That same loving smile I've missed.

"I think you've done a fine job." she says.

"Not since the past year." I reply then pause for a minute. "Claire are really sorry?"

She grabs my head and stares deeply into my eyes, "Yes. I'm truly sorry." This time my arm goes to her back bringing her closer and our heads touching.

"Then tell me." I say. She doesn't understand at first until I bring my mouth closer to hers. This time she blushes and backs off a little bit.

"I... I... I..." she stammers and her blush gets bigger along with her heart rate, not to mention min. She gulps, takes a deep breath then says the words I wanna hear.

"I love you."

"Say it again," I say as I pull her back to me.

"... I love you."

Her head comes closer to mine, "Again."

"I love you."

I don't know who moved first but in a second both of our mouths sear onto each other. A perfect match. I kiss her deeply letting my emotion run wild and she responds back with the same ferocity. She pulls my head closer and I pull our bodies as close as it can get and in response she wraps her legs around my waist. The kiss seemed to go on forever until we both pull apart. I kiss her nose and she laughs at little.

"I love you too." I say and she leans on my shoulder.

"Tris, does this mean..."

"Yeah it does." I feel her smile and I do too. We were both willing to leave our rough past where it belongs and move on... together. Me and my light, reunited once again. I hear a crack above us, ruining the moment, then I remember the predicament we were in.

"Hey Light," I say breaking her needed silence.

"Hmm?"

"I know this might be a bad time but I think the ice is starting to crack." She looks at me then looks the at the mountain and huge crack is starting to emerge from the line that was created by the sword. We both look at each other then we both scream.

* * *

Noxlag's PoV

So far our search has come to the point where I believe that we are lost. I'm on Snow's motorcycle while everyone else is riding on a makeshift sled made from the wreckers, while the rest of Xcution rides on their hoverboards. I'm starting to think that they plan ahead things way too much. Not to mention Dom's tracking has led us no where so far.

"Does he know where he's going?" I shout to Dyce.

"I don't know. The snow might have strayed off the scent but hey, I'm not a wolf," Dyce replies.

"Speaking of which where's Logan?" Price adds.

"I think he might have had some type of instinct to attack Dom so he left. Not surprising since wolves are usually very territorial," I respond.

"So shouldn't the same trait fall to you too, since you're his nobody?" EMP asks.

I shout back, "He became a werewolf after he returned from the realm of darkness so it wasn't there to be passed to me when I was created."

"Awesome news," Tech sarcastically says, "An untamed monster and his useless nobody... what a pair."

"You do know that I have been exposed to Mako, right? I don't think you want to piss off someone who has had the same experiments done on him as were done on Sephiroth!" I shout back with a growl

"The precious Mako of yours is a double-edged sword. It gives you tremendous power beyond any human but… the mako will eventually infect your bloodstream and before you know it your whole body will be filled with Mako energy," Tech shouts at me.

"I know. It is called the Decay. That is when my body will start to decompose and it will kill me… unless I am injected with Jenova cells," I reply.

"You and Genesis are alike in so many ways." Tech says then goes further away from me.

"What's his problem?" I ask Xain.

"I'm as lost as you. He doesn't like to talk about his past, something about personal business and connecting universes… or something like that." Xain answers.

"I know what he means about Genesis, though. That guy was pretty cruel. I hope Tech isn't thinking I am going to go on a rampage like Genesis did," I say.

"I think he means you're probably gonna quote poems from now on. That and the rampaging," Xain replies, "But no worries, I have faith you."

I laugh, "Oh yeah, Loveless, Genesis was addicted to that," I say.

"Yeah and we all remember what happened to him." Price adds.

"I'm sorry but who is Genesis?" Snow asks.

"Stick to your zone pal." Price says.

Thats when Dom stops mid-stride almost causing us all to collide with each other. I notice his ears prick up then he looks to his left then darts off. Then we all hear a howl and we move to Dom's location. We come to a mid-sized hill and Dom stops at the top. We all get off our vehicles and we go up to see that the edge has completely fell off leaving a chunk of where it ways. The sound of familiar screaming coming from below us.

"Light! Is that you?" Snow shouts.

"Snow... Snow! Help us!" Lighting answers.

"Slip! How are you guys?" Dyce shouts back at them.

"We've seen better days not get us out of here, this whole mountain side is gonna collapse." Slip says and we all back away from the edge.

"Slip! Whatever you do...don't...let... go!" Price shouts.

"Somebody slap him!" Slip responds and Xain slaps Price on the back of the head.

"Can't Snow build like a ladder or something?" Suki asks.

"If its true that the mountain is close to collapsing then any type of movement could cause it all to fall." Dyce explains, then the sounds of cackling cases one of them to yelp.

"Then what can we do?" Akio questions.

"Price, got any ideas?" Xain asks his twin.

"None that seem possible at the moment... wait actually I do, but it's kind of insane.. for me at least." Price says as more of the mountain starts to crack.

"We'll take it. What's the plan?" I ask.

"Well its more of a one-man plan but I'm gonna need a rope." Price says and Snow makes a makeshift rope out of ice, "Alright. Now I'm gonna need all of you to hold tight to that other rope part and whatever you do... don't let go of it."

"Why?" Hope asks, then Price starts taking off his jacket and gloves. Leaving him in only a tight , gray thermo.

"Just in case I don't make it." Price says as he runs towards the edge and jumps off.

"Do we care if he lives or not?" I ask Dyce and he shrugs.

"Price has a way of beating the odds, its not always the smartest route but it seems to work for him. All we can do is hope."

* * *

Price's PoV

I jump off the edge and the wind rushes towards my face. Tears start to come out on their own but I manage tough it off, because I'm a beast. Anyway, I manage to see Slip and his girl on the side. Apparently he used his sword to stop the fall. Heh reminds me of that time Italy when I came across the dumb aristocrat, but thats a tale for another time, wink-wink.

I fly past them but I don't think they noticed. Tch, pricks. I then start to see the lake get closer.

"Alright Price, its your time to shine. I hope the new armor is ready to go." My eyes start to glow orange then i say, "ARMOR! Aquarius." A light surrounds my body as I crash into the lake, breaking the ice, heh ice, and I see nothing but the pitch darkness of the cold sea.

* * *

Logan's PoV

As i come back downstairs I notice that everyone went to help out with Slip and Lightning except Jouji, whom i ask to organize the rest of the gift by who they are to. I transform and follow the scent of exhaust. As i travel i notice another smell and quickly transform back. I mumble, "Dammit, Nox is starting to decay! Great, now I need to find... Sephiroth," I then summon my glider and start to travel to Midgar. I then remember that he has been sighted in the olympus coliseum previously and turn towards there to start my search. I land and rush into the room on the opposite side of the arena. I see him standing up and wiping his sword, "Sephiroth, Noxlag is decaying and needs the Jenova cells. I know you probably don't care, but i do and will do anything to get you to help him," I say to him.

"Hmm, I find it convenient that in a time of need, my enemies grovel before me to help their cause. They all asked me and gave nothing in return so I erased them from existence. So what is it that you'll give me before I erase you from existence?" He says, his eyes never leaving his sword.

"I'll lead you to more power," I offer him "A power that many fear. I will show you only after, you help Nox."

"So you believe that it is power that I seek, I'm not so cliche. What I want is what you want," He replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I want... the thing that vexes all men," He says in a low voice.

"It couldn't be eternal life because you already have that…" I say thinking.

"Are you that oblivious?" He says.

"Vexes all men…" I rack my brain then I realize, "Oh! Love! That is what you seek?"

"You didn't answer my question," He says.

I sweatdrop, "I am sorry I assumed it was rhetorical, and no i am not," I answer.

"I hope you weren't. Then it would be pointless of you living anymore. That is unless you have something to live for," He says as he moves his gaze to me.

"Of course i do! I have a wife," I say then realize that that probably wasn't the best thing to say, "And i might be able to help you find one."

"Or I can take someone else's," he replies.

I gulp and then say, "T-that won't be necessary," I then think to myself, 'Why did I have to mention aqua?'

"Its only necessary if its meant to be. In this case it is," He says, his concentration now on his sword again.

"Wait. Do... do you mean my wife," I say but he remains silent, "No you can't have my wife you bastard, that's out of the question."

"I remember correctly you brought it up first," Sephiroth says.

"Yeah but... this my wife! The mother of my children. I won't do that to her or them."

"Looks like you'll have to live with the fact that you let your comrade die. Just like Cloud." Sephiroth says and I stand shocked again.

"What about Cloud?" I ask and he looks at me.

"So you don't know, figures. Cloud died, his own energy betrayed him in the end... or maybe his heart died long ago when she did. It doesn't matter now, all thats left of his legacy is his only daughter." Sephiroth explains, "Such a fool."

"What did you to Cloud?!" I shout at him while summoning my keyblade, "Tell me now or I will rip those jenova cells from your body!"

"I did nothing of the sort. If you really wanna blame somebody then blame time. Eventually it all catches up to us, even those with mako energy," Sephiroth responds not afraid of my threat.

I look at his face and decide that he isn't lying and dispel my keyblade, "Alright, how long do you think i have to find you a girlfriend. Nox has just started decaying," I say to him.

"If you valued your family's safety , then you better make it quick," Sephiroth says.

I scowl at him and then think. My first idea is a girl that Snow told me about once when i visited his city, "There is one girl that is probably as…" I pause, trying to think of the right word, in order not to piss off sephiroth more, "selective of people she lets remain alive as you are."

"Her name."

"Lumina. She might be a little hard to find but i think you two would be perfect for each other."

"... Okay," Sephiroth says then tosses me a bottle of green liquid, "Don't waste it."

"I won't," I say and start to walk off then remember that I need to give Sephiroth some help to find her, "I would recommend you start your search anywhere you can find large amounts of chaos. I would tell you to go to Yusnaan, but Nova Crystalis is gone. I am sure she is wreaking havoc elsewhere."

"Logan," Sephiroth says, stopping me in my tracks, "If you're wrong about this you know I would have to take matters in my own hands."

"You asked me to help you find a girl. You didn't say it had to work out between you two," I say to him with a smirk, "But i am sure it will," I walk off to the gateway and then fly off back to the house. When i get to the world i see everyone near a cliff and land in the back of the group, "What's happening? Where are Slip and Light?"

"Ever heard of cliffhangers? Well its kind of like that," EMP says.

I nod then walk over to Noxlag and hand him the bottle, "This is from Sephiroth," I say.

"You don't mean… Are these… Jenova Cells?" Nox asks.

"Yep as i was tracking you guys I noticed that you had started to decay so I went off and found Sephiroth," I say to him, "And I feel like there is a third person missing here but I can't figure out who it is." A huge cracking noise erupts from in front of me then I see the whole edge of the cliff giving out and falling.

"SLIP! LIGHT!" EMP shouts then I finally get it.

"They were on the edge. Weren't they?" I ask but no one says anything not even Price. Wait I don't remember seeing Price as I came in, "Wait where's Price?"

* * *

Tristan's PoV

I held on to Claire as tightly as I could, shielding her, as some of the debris fell on us but not enough to break my grip. I can't see her face but I can imagine the fear in her eyes. To think that none of this would've happened if i would've never came on this trip. Claire would've been safe and I would be at home, alone, like I always am.

"Claire... just in case we don't make it." I start but she interrupts me.

"No. Don't say I don't wanna hear it."

"But I..."

"No. I don't care. If I'm gonna die then at least I'll be in the arms of the one I love," she says and I chuckle.

"That was cliche." I reply and she chuckles too.

"Our whole relationship is cliche. To think that we both had to fall off a cliff just to fall in love again, now that's cliche," she adds.

I start to say something else but another crack cuts me off at I feel the side shifting. Apparently she feels it too and she clings to me harder and I return the pressure. We both realize that this is probably our end... we've been through so much from our great encounter in Esper to my darkest moment in Chrysalia. We both have something we regret, some more important than others but holding her right now. Feeling her heart against mine... in the end it all was worth it.

The edge falls out causing my sword to give and separate from the ice sending us into the freezing earth below us.

* * *

Logan's PoV

I quickly jump and summon my glider. I start to fly down to catch them but notice that ice has just frozen my glider in place. I see a large white wing on Nox' back just before he jumps off the edge. I that out and dispel my glider then all of a sudden a huge typhoon of water sprouts like a snake and lands back on the hill everyone was waiting. The water disappears revealing a wet Slip, Lightning and Nox. Also standing with them is a guy in silver armor, similar to Aqua's, with a trident in hand and tattered blue cape and collar.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"Once again, I get no love. Jeeze lets see if you're hanging on a edge next time, see if I save you," He says in a familiar yet annoying voice.

"Price?" I ask, "I didn't know you had keyblade armor and magic."

"I don't have your key-sword armor this is my own. As for the magic well its an iffy," He says as his visor reveals his face.

"Price," Dyce shouts from his spot then walks over to him along with Dom, Xain, Tech and EMP, "What took you so long?"

"Hey the armor was unresponsive for a while so I sat there until it did. Besides it created a build-up moment didn't it?" Price answers.

"Yeah to their expense," Nox says, "They could've died."

"But they didn't. So in the end we're all happy... except Slip... and Lightning," Price says.

"Let's head back before we all freeze thanks to your water trick," Noxlag says while trying to dry his wing.

"G-G-G-Gladly," Slip says through his shivering as he sits up with Light in his arms, who's also shivering, "D-D-Dom. L-Le-Le-Lead the w-w-w-way."

Dom huffs then moves forward with Slip right behind him, carrying Light bridal style, and eventually we all follow.

~20 minutes later~

"Alright now that we are all inside and warm let's continue," I say to everyone.

"There's still more presents?" Slip asks me, with Light sleeping in his arms.

I smile a little then say, "Yes but all of the gifts are organized by recipient now so everyone grab your pile and start opening gifts!" I then signal to Slip to come over to so I can ask him something. He carefully lays Light down on one of the couch pillows and kisses her temple before coming over to me, "I put your gift to light behind the tree so that you can give it to her personally," I whisper to him.

"So you saw," he replies and I nod, "... I don't think that's necessary."

"Alright well it isn't in her pile so you kinda have to now," I say.

He smiles then says, "You may not see it but you're pretty cruel yourself."

I smirk and then walk over to my pile and start opening my gifts.

~1 hour later~

"I think that is all the gifts," Jouji says and then I give Slip a slight nudge towards the tree.

"Alright," He says as he gets up and grabs the small box from him to Light, almost getting knocked over by a drunk Nox on the way. He walks over to Light, who's still asleep by the way.

"Claire...Claire...Claire," He says as he shakes her shoulder to wake her up. She groans in annoyance and rolls on her side.

"Leave me alone Hope," she mumbles.

"That's not me light," Hope says from the other side of the room.

"Come on Claire, wake up." Slip says again this time she sits up, rubbing her eyes from her deep sleep.

"There's something I wanna give you," Slip says and Light becomes shocked.

"But I thought you didn't… Logan," she growls my name.

"You were upset and I didn't want to risk making it worse. So yes I lied," I reply.

"I just wanna say I opposed the lie," Akio adds.

"Don't be mad at Logan," Slip continues, "He was just doing what he thought was right. So… I'm not good with these kind of things so here it is." He hands her the velvet box and she opens it. Its a ring with a emerald on the band with rose decals on the side.

"Tris… this is… this beautiful. Thank you," Light kisses him on his forehead then puts on the ring, "Wow, its a perfect fit."

"Thats because… I already had it fitted," She doesn't see Slip go on one knee but we all do causing us all to gasp, other than Nox, "Claire… you are truly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. If I wouldn't have met you then I don't know where my life would go."

He grabs her hand with the ring on it, kisses it, then she notices him on his knee. "Tris…"

"Claire Farron, will you do me the honor… and become my wife?" Slip finally says and there's so much noise at that point I can't even hear myself.

"Everybody quiet!" Dyce commands and the room goes quiet.

"I… I… I…" Light hesitates.

"Say yes!" Aqua shouts and most of the girls agree with her.

"If you say no I'll understand, my love won't change," Slip says then Light takes a deep breath.

The room goes silent, then she finally says, "Yes."

All the noise comes back as they both share a kiss. Some run over to congratulate them while Nox is passed out on the floor. I notice Dyce standing next to me.

"To think they went through all that and now they're due to be wed," Dyce says and I nod.

"Love is a crazy ride, trust me know," I add and Dyce smiles.

At this point Nox gets up opens the bottle of Jenova cells… and chugs the entire bottle.


End file.
